


The Effects of Asgardian Mead

by jazzilyavenging



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzilyavenging/pseuds/jazzilyavenging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard Liquor isn't quite the same as Human Liquor. At least, that's what any sober bloke would deduce, because it's a known fact Captain America can't get drunk.<br/>But he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of Asgardian Mead

"Friends, I have returned!"

"Oh, hey Thor," Tony says, not taking his eyes off the television.

Bruce, Steve, Clint and Natasha shot stern looks at the self-proclaimed billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, who didn't seem affected to say the least. Steve inwardly rolls his eyes; Thor's been gone practically a month and the best Tony could give was three words of acknowledgement?

Then again, considering that this was Tony freaking Stark after all, Steve came to a conclusion that it was the best they would get.

When it became clear that Tony was not going to greet the demigod properly, the four heroes gave Thor a smile and wave to lure his attention away from Tony.

"Welcome back," Clint says, throwing a box of pop tarts in the demigod's direction.

Thor catches the box easily and gives his friends a toothy smile, Thor-style. "Thank you, Friend Barton! I have brought a present in celebration of this delightful union."

"Whoa," Tony finally makes eye contact with the demigod. "Presents?"

Bruce let out a sharp laugh. "Now you greet him."

Tony switches the television off and joins his friends at the kitchen aisle, waiting for Thor to unveil his present. Thor chuckles at Tony's enthusiasm and reaches into his cape, pulling out a bottle filled with a liquid of some kind.

At first, the Avengers stared at it contemplatively, until Tony picked it up and sniffed it. "Asgardian mead!" he cheers, and takes six wine glasses from the cupboard, filling each one to the brim with the mead.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bruce holds up his hands apprehensively. "I don't think I want to get drunk in fear of the other guy coming out."

"C'mon Brucey, live a little," Tony gulped down his glass and began to fill it once again.

"Friend Stark is right!" Thor exclaimed, happily drinking down his glass.

Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Steve stared at each other and immediately, Natasha grabbed a glass of mead and gulped it down.

Steve stares incredulously at Natasha, who stared at him back.

"Russians can hold their alcohol," she says, as way of explanation.

"We should at least have two people sober," Steve says, assuming the position of team captain. "Nat's out, who wants in?"

"Count me in," Bruce says, clapping Steve's shoulder. "I wouldn't want to risk destroying New York City for a glass of mead."

"Alright," Steve smiles. "So it's you and me fo-"

"-nope, Captain," Clint interrupts, wagging a finger. "You haven't gotten drunk in a long time, so I'll be sober for tonight. No excuses."

"C'mon, Steve," Natasha says, holding out one glass to him. Steve peered at her lipstick-stained cup and shook his head vehemently.

"I don't even think I can get drunk," Steve says.

Natasha snorts. "Thor's a demigod and he looks pretty intoxicated right now," she says, gesturing to Thor who was trying to piggyback Tony. "Live a little. You need it."

Steve sighs and takes the glass from Natasha's outstretched hand.

~.~

It was 10 o' clock at night and Stark Tower was in shambles.

As expected, Tony and Thor was a handful; Tony had eaten all of Thor's pop tarts, which made Thor conjure up a drunken storm and Tony fly out in the middle of said storm, forcing Clint to call in Nick Fury and restrain the two.

Needless to say, the stress of it all made Bruce almost hulk out.

Right now, the pair was playing drunken twister, with Jarvis yelling out the colours. Clint turned his eyes away to avoid further trauma and turned to Bruce, who drank his coffee sheepishly.

"At least Natasha and Steve aren't causing us the same trouble," Bruce says, taking a sip of his coffee.

Clint took his own coffee cup and mimicked the way Bruce did it. "I wonder where they are..."

~.~

"N-natashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..."

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

The pair sat in Steve's bedroom giggling, obviously drunk out of their mind. Natasha tickled Steve with all the strength he could muster as he tried to sketch a picture for Natasha.

"Y-you're messing up my drawing," Steve stutters, giggling.

"So?" Natasha smirks drunkenly. She pushes his sketchbook aside and passionately presses her lips on his.

And the world exploded.


End file.
